Makuta tales
by Honeyspirit
Summary: Makuta is forced to tell stories to the matoran and agori
1. Chapter 1

I got this Idea while I was ready some books. (Yes about fairy tales)

Terridax was surrounded by matoran and agori, He was done for.  
"Tell us some stories Terridax!"  
"Yeah, or we'll start calling you terry."  
"OK you talked me into it here's some popcorn OK?"

"It's called the Makuta's dumbness"  
"Many century's ago, there was a great Makuta by the name which now one can say for some reason of which I don't know."  
"What happened next?"  
"I'm only done with the first sentence and there already asking questions, Geesh!"  
"He was unhealthily obsessed with new armor that he used all of his stolen widgets on armor."  
"He was so obsessed he wore a different set of armor for each minute of the day."  
"Really?"  
"No not really that would be murder."  
"Oh, ok."  
"So any way, Time passed miserably in the small village where the great Makuta who's name began with T lived."  
"One rainy day that was fill with thunder and lightning two strangers came to the village they said they were the best armorers in the world and would make some new armor for the Makuta. "  
" ' This better be worth my time or I'll well you don't want to know what I'll do but it will be pure evil...I think.' said the Great Makuta."  
"The two 'great armorers' Showed there work to the great Makuta, He approved and pre-order some online for free (Though I don't know why.)"  
"Wait I thought you said this was century's ago."  
"Um, just stick with the story kid and you'll be alright."  
"Whatever."  
"Any way when the armor arrived The great Makuta was dieing because the armor was two seconds late, When he unloaded the armor he said 'I have been double crossed this is no armur!' "  
" 'I'm glad you realize that now your greatness' said his concealer."  
"The End"

"Wow great story where did you get?"  
"Oh I made the whole thing up."  
"What!"  
"Yep, All made up."  
"BODY GUARD!"  
"Yes my dear Matoran/Agori?"  
"He said he made the story up!"  
"I know wasn't it cool?"  
"SECOND BODY GUARD!"  
"Yes My little cutie wutie Matoran woran?"  
"Fire the second body guard she's getting on my nerves."  
"On it sir."  
"Now I need A replacement body guard number two."  
"Right away sir."  
"Wow unlimited access to body guards...way cool."  
"I know right it's one of the online program we have going on."  
"Mmmm...I should join."  
"Matoran only."  
"Oh that stinks."  
"No not really."  
"Ok...how about this I'll tell you another story in the next chapter."  
"Chapter? this is a story?"  
"Yep, so what do ya say?"  
"Make it two and ya got a deal."  
"OK, two it is, see ya in the next chapter!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!  
OK here's the second chapter I hope you like it and please review!

Makuta sat down on a nice soft sofa (how it didn't break I don't know.)... and let the matoran/agori sit on concrete.  
"Sit around my dear children and I shall tell you some stories."  
"Children?" Dalu said "What the heck are you talking about we're Matoran/Agori!"  
"Why thy slash."  
"Wha?"  
"Never mind."

"This one I call...the Blah Blah story"  
"Why?"  
"Listen and you'll find out why."  
"Why?"  
"Just listen!"  
"OK OK you don't have to blow your head off."  
"So there was once a princess called Roodaka."  
"Oh this is gonna be good."  
"She was the fairest in all the land."  
"She was so fair that..."  
"OK we get it she was the fairest in the universe big deal!"  
"That her step mother Lariska wanted to kill her."

"That doesn't make sense!"  
"Course it does Lariska is crazy about beauty."  
"No the step mother thing."  
"It doesn't matter so let me finish my story."

"Lariska went to her mirror every day and said 'Mirror mirror on the wall who is the ugliest of them all.' usually the thing said Roodaka but the thing was out of battery's so it didn't work  
right. "  
"The mirror replied 'You are' "  
"Lariska was angry so angry she said 'How could you after so many years!'."  
"The mirror asked 'What did I say?' "  
"Lariska said 'Oh nothing my cellphone is broken right after I heard something about a Handsome prince.' "  
"But poor innocent Roodaka who would never hurt a rahi, was still hunted down."  
"Of course it was her evil step mother who had told her most trusted dark hunter to slay her and bring her, her her her...I don't know seriously this story should come with more detail."  
"Oh wait here it is, Her most trusted dark hunter to slay her and bring her, her orange juice."  
"when that failed Lariska made some poisoned orange juice, gave it to Roodaka and made her make a wish (the fact that she made her make a wish while holding a chain saw to her neck  
wasn't important)."  
"The fair (Ugly) Roodaka made a wish 'And a Great Makuta will come and marry me.' "  
"The Fair (Ugly) Roodaka drank it."  
"What happened next?"  
"Well naturally The handsome Makuta Came and...and...and..."  
"Kissed her?"  
*Terridax starts screaming like a little girl*

*Two hours later*  
Lots of Matoran/agori surrounding him.  
"Hello Terridax?"  
"Where Am I."  
"Um...in a T.V."  
"What happened?"  
"Oh...you screamed like a little girl then fainted."  
"Yikes"  
"Good thing I had a tape recorder with me!" Dalu said.  
"Give me that!"  
"Not until you tell us another story."  
"Fine."

"This one I call...Terridax's Love"  
*Matoran/Agori start screaming.*  
"OK we're better now" They said while holding tape recorders.  
"So it was a fine June day, we sat there eating Ice cream, Roodaka and I."  
"Makuta can we get some paper bags?"  
"Yeah, sure there in the kitchen."

"OK we're ready."  
"So as I was saying, Her eyes were beautiful So cold and heartless the were priceless."  
"She had helped me in every situation and she wanted something back I think it was my Ice cream and widgets."  
"I loved her so much that I wrote a song for her...Roodaka I love you your eyes are black as the blackest night...I love You...Roodaka even though you only want my Widgets I still love  
you...my love...Roodaka."  
"Makuta you do know Roodaka really did love you...right?"  
"Really I never noticed."  
"Yep and it was probably you who didn't like her."  
*Makuta starts crying.*  
"How about this I'll tell you a story if stop crying." Dalu said.  
"Really, OK."  
"Once upon a time, the end."  
"That was the best story ever, I mean so much love, so much sorrow, so much anger, so much...It gets ya right here it does."  
*Dalu rolls her eyes.*  
"In the next chapter I'll try to tell a story with as much feeling as you, Now give me the tape recorder."  
"Just a sec...OK here you are."  
"See ya in the next chapter!"


	3. Chapter 3

By the way this chapter is a lot shorter then the other chapters because I'm having a lot of writers block.

Makuta sat down on the floor (It just so happened to be concrete) While the matoran/agori sat down on nice soft fluffy cushions.  
"So do you want to hear a princess story or a wa..." He was stopped.  
All the female Matoran/agori Except Dalu were holding there hands over the Male Matoran/agori mouths.  
"Princess."  
"OK Princess it is."

"This one I call A Princess's life Which I will not tell because I'm not Working today."  
"What!"  
"Yep which is why I hired..."  
"It's Roodaka!" Peruk Yelled "Run Everyone!"  
"I Hired Roodaka."  
"Oh this will be good." Dalu said.  
"Hey I heard that!" Roodaka said.  
"Hey Roodaka Want to hear a story Makuta told us yesterday?" Peruk asked.  
"OK" Roodaka said with an evil grin.

"So it was a fine June day, we sat there eating Ice cream, Roodaka and I, Her eyes were beautiful So cold and heartless the were priceless."  
"She had helped me in every situation and she wanted something back I think it was my Ice cream and widgets."  
"I loved her so much that I wrote a song for her...Roodaka I love you your eyes are black as the blackest night...I love You...Roodaka even though you only want my Widgets I still love  
you...my love...Roodaka."  
"Makuta Terridax get out right now!" Roodaka yelled.  
"Yes, my love."

"So here's my story A Princess's Life."  
"The Princess sat in her room she was locked the tower like always."  
" 'When will mine Prince rescue me.' said the princess in the tower."  
"The hag Dalu had locked her up in the tower so that the prince would not marry her."  
"Who was the princess?" Peruk asked.  
"Roodaka."  
"OK..."  
"The fair Princess's door was opened, and the hag Dalu walked in."  
" 'Hello My dear' the hag said in her crackling voice 'How was your dust today for breakfast?' "  
" 'I didn't eat as usual' the fair princess said."  
" 'My fair Princess I have searched high and low to find you.' the prince said 'Obviously not high enough' The Princess said."  
" 'Yet I am here my love' the prince said."  
" 'I'd rather be eating dirt for the rest of my life.' the fair princess said 'I can arrange that!' the hag said."  
"The fair princess pushed the prince out the window."  
" 'So ya wanna play some checkers?' the ugly hag Dalu asked."  
"OK, Do you mean MY Dalu?" Peruk asked.  
"Yep, sure do!" Roodaka said.  
"Why I oughta!"  
Roodaka smiled at them happily. (Creepy uh?)  
"Mommy."  
"So the old ugly wicked hag Dalu (She's stretching it a bit here isn't she.) Played checkers the fair princess Roodaka, The End."  
"That's was the most boring story ever!" Peruk said.  
Roodaka shrugged got up and walked out the door.  
"Since we're in Makuta's house all alone...let's look for some secret stuff." Peruk said.  
"Well I did find a book called 'Makuta's Diary' it's filled with some really weird stuff."  
"Give it!" Peruk said.  
"No in the wrong hands this could cause massive chaos...Which is why I'm gonna give it to Lewa or Kopaka. (Gee, wonder why she would give it to Kopaka or Lewa boy that's like insane)"  
Dalu said.  
Peruk blinked.

*Twenty minutes Later*

Kopaka sipped another cup a tea before reading the next chapter of 'Makuta's Diary.'

"The Big Day is wha..."  
Makuta took the book from him and started reading (That's like so embarrassing)  
"The Big Day is what I called this chapter"  
"Today was the big day I had a huge date planned with Roodaka, But it turned out she had plans that day so I had to cancel it."  
"It was a good thing I did to because there was a huge nuclear bomb planted there that when off (Wow I wonder how he missed the news flash, it was disarmed.) ."  
"So Two weeks later the big foot ball game was on so I watched it, It turns out Roodaka had plans that night for us to go to an opera."  
"She was really mad at me when I didn't show up so she bought tickets for next weeks opera, Which I went to though I don't know why cause it was so horrible."  
"So then it was my turn to pick what to do on date night...I completely forgot and she broke up with me."  
"umm...why did you just read your 'Makuta's Diary' in front of us?" Kopaka asked.  
"I loved that day until Roodaka said she had other plans and then I was really happy when I learned that there was a nuke nearby."  
"Hello, News flash the nuke was disarmed thanks to me." Kopaka said  
"um...Hello? Terry?" Dalu asked.  
"wha?...Oh cra..."  
"Not in front of the kids!" Lewa hissed.

Sorry but this is the end of chapter three of Makuta Tales


	4. Chapter 4

"Gather round young Matoran and I shall tell yet another tale of sorrow handsome princes and evil step mothers." Makuta said to the matoran.

"Um... we don't want to sit in a circle, can we sit in a square?" Peruk asked.

"NO!" Makuta said "Round sounds so much better than box."

"Ok...Terri" Dalu said.

"Um...Gather box young Matoran and I shall tell more tales of sorrow, Handsome Princes, and Evil step Mothers." Makuta said.

"Um...Makuta we want to hear about fighting not that other junk." Dalu said.

"Wha?" Peruk said "But I want to hear about Beautiful Princesses, Sorrow, and Ugly old hags called Dalu!"

"Wa, Wa Waaaaaaaaa" Dalu said "I'm A girl and I'm crying!"

"Makuta!" Lewa said walking in "If a girl doesn't get what she wants in starts crying then you have to give her what she wants."

"Even Chocolate?" Makuta asked.

"They get that any way...I'm talking about stories...and clothes, Money, then a shopping mall." Lewa said.

"OK, that's good to know now I know why Roodaka sometimes cries." Makuta said.

Lewa's eye twitched.

"Well good bye Lewa have fun at the moon!" Makuta said pushing him in a Escape rocket and pushing a big Black button.

The rocket shot in the air.

"Why was the button black?" Peruk asked.

"It's the definition of doom." Makuta said.

"Oh really?" Peruk said.

"Why do you think I'm black!" Makuta said.

"Well I always thought white was the definition of doom, ya know cause of Kopaka." Peruk said.

"Well then let me tell you a story." Makuta said.

"Oh Good I was getting tired of fake crying." Dalu said.

"One day I was walking by Kopaka's house when I heard him saying _'Ah my young kittens since you are black you are the definition of doom.' _So I looked through his window an... _" _Makuta started.

"So you were spying on him!" Dalu said.

"No he was just watching evil start." Peruk said.

"yes Peruk now let me continue, So I looked through his window and saw him sitting with two pure black kittens with red eyes." Makuta said "So I opened the door and said _'Stop you evil doer!' _You should have seen his face, so scared then he pointed his finger at me and his kittens jumped me, then I was knocked unconscious._"_

"_Wow _that sounds _really_ terrifying._"_Peruk said sarcastically.

"I know it was, So when I woke up I was tied to a pole, and Kopaka was in front of me so I said to make him feel bad _'I hear Gali is going out with Tahu!' _Then Kopaka looked at me and said '_That is impossible because Tahu is dead, Muhahahahahahahaha!_' Then I knew I had no hope left I was doomed._" _Makuta said.

"Really? I'm _shuddering!_" Dalu said sarcastically.

"So I had come to my sense's I stood up and looked Kopaka straight in the eye and said _'You'll pay for this Kopaka, won't you at least try and come to your senses!' _All he did was stare with his cold cold eyes they seemed to spell out my doom." Makuta said.

"What happened next?" Kazi asked.

"Well he said if I told no one about it he wold cut my bonds, so I agreed and he let me go...for now." Makuta said.

"Wow what a totally believing story, Other then a few things one, Tahu is alive..." Dalu started to say.

"He's a clone." Makuta said.

"Two, Kittens Really?" Dalu said.

"They were evil kittens controlled by Kopaka." Makuta said.

"And three, Kopaka wouldn't let you go he'd kill you." Dalu said.

"Eh, He's got a soft spot for black things with black hearts and red eyes" Makuta said.

"So not true!" Turaga Nuju said "Kopaka kills things that are black with red eyes and black hearts."

"Since when were Turaga invited in my house!" Makuta said.

"Since two seconds ago Terri!" Turaga Nuju said "Now continue with your fake tales!" 

Chapter is short I know that, cause I'm writing chapters for other stories to so I hope you enjoy and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter hope ya like!

Makuta walked into his house, to see Turaga Nokama standing in front of him.  
"Hiya Makuta!" Turaga Nokama said "What story are you gonna tell us today?"  
"None." Makuta said "I've got a cold."  
"But Bionicles don't get colds!" Nokama said.  
"What are bionicles?" Makuta asked.  
"Um..." Nokama said trailing off.  
"Exactly!" Makuta said.  
"Hiya Terri!" all the Matoran chorused together "What Story are you gonna tell today?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He said "OR I'LL GET ROODAKA TO COME OVER!"  
"Big deal," Dalu said "she just a big wimp."  
"I Resent that!" Roodaka said walking inside.  
"Resent or resemble, which one?" Dalu asked.  
"Oh the first one, obviously." Roodaka said.  
"Ok."  
"Don't call me that or I'll have to go on a date with Roodaka!" Makuta said.  
"Oh I'm sooooo scared." Dalu said sarcastically.  
"Don't call me that Or I'll go out on a date with Roodaka and get Lariska to babysit!"  
"Let me quote" Peruk said " 'I know where all my enemies are. After all, I'm the one who buried them' Scary!"  
"Shut up or I'll stop dating you." Dalu said.  
"Ok..." Peruk said meekly.  
"Oh so that's why there's a heart shape on today's date on your calender!" Turaga Matau said.  
"Shut up..." Makuta said through gritted teeth.  
"Really you Remembered or date night!" Roodaka said "That's to bad."  
"I'm sorry I really tried to forget!"  
"Right!" Roodaka said rolling her eyes.  
"i tink I hear da Door Bell ring!" Matau said.  
"I'll get it!" Random Matoran says.  
"Hey Peruk don't you and me have a date tonight?" Dalu asked quickly.  
"Um...I don't remember having a date, why?" Peruk said.  
"Yeah yeah we did that's right, Ok come on!" Dalu said.  
"What ever." Peruk said following Dalu out the back door.  
"Vakama come on, it's date night tonight!" Nokama said.  
"Really?" Vakama said "Then I need to get my tux"  
"It's in the car." Nokama said.  
"Where did you get a car?" Vakama asked.  
"Don't ask." Nokama said walking out the backdoor, with Vakama following her.  
"Ok, let's go honey, you can pay the baby sitter when we get back." Roodaka said.  
"Ok!" Makuta said "Let's take the front door instead, you'd think there scared or something."

*all the matoran Turaga and agori run for cover, except Random matoran and turaga Matau*

"Well hello!..." Lariska started to say "Ok, where are all the Matoran Turaga and Agori I was Promised I could terrorize?"  
"There hiding." Makuta said "I think they wanna play hide and seek with you."  
"Oh, Really?" Lariska said "How charming."  
"After that they want you to tell them a bed time story." Roodaka said "And it has to be really scary."  
"Well, I don't know any scary stories...except one which was a dream I once had where I was in a pink tutu and every one

was nice."  
Blinks.  
"Ok I must say I was expecting more from you." Makuta said.  
"Just tell them one of your best hunting stories." Roodaka said.  
"Oh, why didn't just say so!" Lariska said.  
"Well we gotta go so see in a while!" Makuta said walking out the front door.  
"Don't trash the place or we won't pay you." Roodaka said Following Makuta out the door.  
"Yep Ok, Don't have nice night!" Lariska said waving her hand them as they left.  
"All the fancy wancy people are going on dates, just proves how dum they are." Turaga Matau said.  
"Hi!" Random Matoran says "What's your name?"  
"Um...Matau, what's your name?" Matau asked.  
"Random Matoran!" Random Matoran says.  
"OH!" Matau said.  
"Why Hello there!" Lariska said "What are your names?"  
"I'm Random Matoran...or was it Bob?" Random matoran says.  
"Oh what a cheerful name!" Lariska said.  
"My name is Turaga, Turaga Matau." Matau said.  
"First if you thought you were doing something like really dramatic you were wrong cause I've seen all the James Bond

movies" Lariska said "Second, do you mean Matau from like History?"  
"Yeah that would be me!" Matau said.  
"Oh, then can I have your autograph!" Lariska asked.  
"Oh yeah sure!" Matau said taking Lariska's Autograph book and signing his name in it.  
"Thank you so much I'm like your biggest fan!" Lariska said.  
"Right..." Matau said with his right eye twitching.  
"Now, where are your friends I have to tell them a story then put them to bed." Lariska said.  
"Oh there in the closet." Matau said.  
"You can come out children!" Lariska yelled at the closet.  
"We aren't children!" Said a voice inside the closet.  
"What else can I call you in there, Grandma's?" Lariska said sarcastically.  
"Yeah sure what ever!" Said A voice from inside the closet.  
"So Grandma's do you want me to tell you a story?" Lariska asked.  
"Yeah sure which one?" A voice asked from inside the closet.  
"I dunno I'll have to find one first." Lariska said "So, Matau where's a story book?"  
"Well I found a story book the other day while I was...looking...in Makuta's room." Matau said "It was called something

like, Makuta Terridax's Diary."  
Lariska blinks.  
"What kinda stories were in it?" Lariska asked.  
"Oh just really weird stuff about a guy called Makuta Terridax...there was one where He went on a date with someone

called Roodaka." Matau said "Any way I stole it, so I have it with me."  
"you carry it around with you?" Lariska said, make mental note: Turaga Matau is a freak.  
"Hey!" Lariska said "Grandma's you want me to tell you stories about Makuta Terridax's Personal life?"  
Closet door opens and Matoran Turaga and Agori start flooding out.  
"Give me the book" Lariska said ripping the book out of his hands.  
"Ok this chapter is called: The Day I Got Married." Lariska said in a dramatic voice.  
"One fine day in the middle of Winter it was snowing, A lot, and by a lot I mean six inches a minute, I know what your

think, impossible, so the one piece of advice I have for you is to, get Real." Lariska read "Now on that day I had bought I

ring for Roodaka so her and I would get married."  
"Um...that can't be true cause Roodaka and Terridax are still dating!" Nuju said.  
"Well the next Chapter is called the divorce." Lariska said.  
"Well that seems promising!" Nuju said.  
"She had said yes we were to be married tomorrow, though I don't know why cause there was so much planning to do and

we had to do it today...Women." Lariska read "Ok I officially HATE Makuta now."  
"Understandable." Matau said.  
"not really" Nuju said under his breath.  
"We have the flowers the dress the cake everything picked out...except the location so, Roodaka wanted me to find some

place cold...because she would the have ME build a nice warm house which we were to be married in, and every one else

would watch from outside which was to be very cold." Lariska read "it is cruel I know but that's why the ice toa aren't

invited."  
"I was spying on them for that wedding." Nuju said.  
"I was there." Matau said "It was terrible, I thought I was gonna die."  
"next day: Now today was the big day, everything was planned out perfectly we were married happily with toa staring at

us through the window." Lariska read "we walked out side the it happened, we were ambushed by the ice toa the were angry

because we didn't invite them."  
"I was part of the Ambush I admit it!" Matau said.  
"Your not an Ice toa." Nuju said.  
"Not yet!" Matau said.  
"Will you two shut up and let me finished the story!" Lariska said continuing the story "Roodaka killed ten of them and I

killed the rest, which I must admit was a matoran."  
"Ok, Makuta's a wimp!" Matau said.  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Lariska said.  
"Ok, Ok!" Matau said.  
"We escaped to an island where we lived a long and happy life until she found out I had a Diary, so she burned it." Lariska

said "I got a new one hid it from her and wrote everything it, even her shoe size!"  
"Ok lame story!" Dalu said walking in through the back door.  
"Agreed!" Nokama said following Dalu and Peruk through the door.  
"By the way Makuta and Roodaka are almost home so you better hide the book." Dalu said.  
"Ok!" Lariska said tossing it into the fire.  
"Oh...how efficient." Dalu said.  
"I know right!" Lariska said.  
"Hey I hear the door bell!" Peruk said.  
"Every one pretend to be asleep and I'll give you all personal copies of Makuta's Diary!" Lariska said.  
Everyone drops to floor sound asleep.  
Makuta and Roodaka walking through the front door.  
"Hi!" Makuta said "Here's your money!"  
"Aww!" Roodaka said "I was hoping you had trashed the place so we couldn't pay you!"  
"It's alright Roodaka there's bound to be a careless babysitter out there somewhere we can hire." Makuta said.  
Lariska's right twitches.  
"Well you better be going!" Roodaka said.  
"Yep chow suckers and just remember, I know where all my enemies are, After all, I'm the one who buried them." Lariska said walking out the door chuckling.

Sorry I made you wait so long for the next chapter guys! so I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
